welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb King
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Caleb King is a Half-Blood wizard and werewolf of English American descent. He is the son of Hayley Thompson, and Aaron King. Life Before Ilvermorny Caleb is the middle child, the only son out of eight children, he has seven sisters. The eldest; Abigail, and Beatrice precede him, while the youngest; Emily, Grace, Hannah, Kayla, and Sarah follow him. As a young boy Caleb was the victims of a terribly vicious attack. He was not simply bitten or scratched he was torn into. He was mauled by what was believed to be a werewolf. Caleb seemed to get worse afterwards, he was on the brink of death due to the massive amount of blood lost from the wounds he received at the mercy of a bloodthirsty beast. His recovery time in the hospital was extensive. He expected magic, he expected to be a wizard. Although by the time his first sign of magic manifested he was too troubled over lycanthropy to even pay much attention. It was one of his sisters; Kayla who noticed the object he lobbed across the room as it floated in mid air not making contact with the surface of his bed until the shock of him seeing it. Magic came fairly late by Pure-Blood standards for each of the King children. It happened rather unexpectedly and shortly before each of them reached double digits. Caleb was a week shy of turning eleven when it finally happened for him. Wampus The carving has roared for him. He was chosen by Wampus. He was chosen by two different houses, to his surprise and disappointment neither of them were Thunderbird. When he became a student at Ilvermorny he had to leave behind his eldest sister Abigail who was denied for reasons he still does not understand. She was not allowed to attend and therefore remained homeschooled, she and Caleb grew close practicing the magic he had recently learned during the summer. They created a tight bond through her unexpected rudimentary tutoring in basic wizarding magic. Caleb tried relentlessly to instruct his elder sister in a weak form of wandless magic by teaching her the gestures used to perform magic sans wand. His magical ability has increased only slightly due to his memorization of wand movements. Personality He has a habit of pushing people away for their own safety, he does not feel that his worth of love, affection or friendship because as human as he is also classified as a beast. He does not see how that could ever be something another person will accept if they do no already know. He has a deeply rooted sense of fear in terms of what he might do to the people he loves, but he does not have that same feeling in terms of people who hurt the people he loves. He is honest to a fault and although he knows some secrets need to remain a secret he is always willing to bare his soul. He has a bit of a gruff exterior, he looks much more temperamental than he actually is. He is a tad emotional and a little bit moody. He sometimes gets a crazy look in his eye which is basically him in the midst of an internal struggle over whether to have an outburst or remain calm and keep to himself. He is a bit distant and does not always partake in the joking, or the liveliness and enthusiasm of the people around him. That is not to say he constantly has a scowl on his face or does not know how to laugh. He has an awkward laugh and he only sometimes wears a scowl mostly when he is in deep thought. Appearance Taylor Lautner |-|♣= |-|Gallery= |-|♣= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Trivia *He was born on a Thursday. Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Male Category:ISWW